


Come Out and Play!

by Twilight2000



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia is bored - and that's bad for everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out and Play!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melandra/gifts).



DS9: Bashir / O’Brien for melandra on A03

Julian sat, staring at the data streaming across the screens in front of him. He had been running this set of data for hours now and he was, frankly, bored out of his mind. This data would be running for hours more and he couldn’t imagine being more bored if he tried.

###

Miles was staring at a diagnostic screen, the same one he’d been staring at for hours.  
It kept telling him there was nothing wrong, but as the food dispensers were currently delivering hot toddys when anyone asked for tea, clearly there was something wrong. Staring at the diagnostics wasn’t helping at all. The food was still coming out wrong and he wasn’t any closer to an answer than he’d been four hours ago when he’d started.

###

Jadzia had been by the sick bay and tried to chat with Julian. This was one of the rare “quiet times” they'd had in some time. Julian was staring at the same screen he’d been staring at when she’d come by earlier in the day. Well, if Julian wouldn’t break away long enough to play a decent game of chess, maybe O’Brien would be up for a good game of Parrises squares.

“O’Brien? You up for game?” Jadzia poked her head around the edge of the door to his office as she spoke.

“Huh?”

A man of few words, maybe, but that was a thin even for him.

“Chief? Parrises Squares?”

“Oh, Commander – I’m sorry, I’m still trying to figure out why an order of Gagh is coming out as spaghetti with meat sauce. I’ve got some very upset Klingons, ma’am.”

“So… no Parrises Squares then?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I’ve really got to figure out this food thing.”

“Sure thing, Chief.” *sigh* No one was going to play anything with her at this rate! She walked out of the Chief’s office and started down the corridor, wondering what she was going to do with all this downtime. If she couldn’t get Bashir & O’Brien away from their respective data streams she was going to have to hang out at Quark’s all afternoon!

###

Jadzia was staring at her drink at Quark’s – when it suddenly hit her. Staring at their data streams wasn’t going to make the numbers crunch any faster. If she could get either one of them to realize that, she could get them both and they go on a real adventure!

She walked into The Chief’s office, grinning from ear to ear. “Chief! There’s a Damsel in Distress who needs your help!”

O’Brien was pretty sure he’d heard her right – and that made no sense whatsoever. “Commander, pardon me, but What?”

She’d got his attention anyway and that was half the battle. “Chief, how long with those diagnostics take?”

“I dunno, another 5 or 6 hours, why?”

“Because I think you can actually get more work done by relaxing at this point. Come to the holodeck, my treat. I’ve got an adventure all programmed and it just needs you to make it complete.”

“Commander, thank you but –“

Knowing O’Brien would respect her rank if nothing else, she played her last card, “Don’t make me make it an order, mister!” OK – maybe too much – “Really, Chief, you’ll do yourself a world of good by relaxing and letting your mind work on this problem in the background.”

He nodded, “You’re right, ma’am. Is there a wardrobe I’m to wear?”

She grinned, “Go to the holodeck and ask for Dax Adventure #3, it should get you the right clothing for the event.”

Now to go get Julian!

“Julian, the Chief is waiting for you in the holodeck.”

“Pardon me, Jadzia?”

“I said, ‘The Chief is waiting –“

“I heard you, I just couldn’t make any sense of it.”

Like O’Brien, now that she had his attention, she could get him to the holodeck. “How long before this data is actually in usable form, Julian?”

“I don’t know, 5 or 6 hours?” He knew he was more snarly than usual, but this was some of the most frustrating data he’d ever worked with. Even by his standards, this was hard information to extract.

“Right. And will staring at the screen make it crunch any faster?”

“No. No, it will not.” What was she after?

“Good, then there’s an adventure waiting for you in the holodeck at Quark’s under Dax Adventure #3.”

“What are you up to, Dax?:

“I’m looking for someone to play with – and you and the Chief are at the top of the list!”

Bashir looked at Dax, and a grin started to crack his face. Then he started laughing; a big, loud belly laugh. Dax was bored. Good lord, he thought, that could be dangerous!

“Alright, Dax. I’ll bite. To save the station from your tinkering while bored, I’ll go on this adventure. Clothing?”

“Certainly.” She smirked.

Bashir blushed ever so slightly, “No, Jadzia, I mean special outfits for this excursion?”

She nodded, “The holodeck will have your outfits when you check in.”

Bashir nodded, “Alright, Jadzia, you win this round. Let’s go play.”

###

The three of them met at the holodeck and Dax launched the program. As soon as they walked in, they found themselves in the most dapper of tuxedos and Dax in a long, silver evening gown. Bashir looked at O’Brien and a grin started to spread over his face. O’Brien looked back and the same grin started to spread across his face. Dax hung back and looked at both of them. Oh yes, this was going to a grand adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this comes close to what you were looking for - Jadzia is such an instigator, it just wrote itself this way...


End file.
